everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rai-Knightshade/What Does Arion Neptune Think Of....?
Casually jumps onto Band Wagon and makes a What Does...? blog post.- So basically I'll start with some basic questions about Destiny and Canon Characters and the like, then after that I'll answer for specific characters. A NOTE TO THE WISE: This is Pre-Way Too Wonderland Arion you're talking to here. Be prepared for all kinds of snarky comments, as well as Arion not liking a character. This will be especially prevalent if they're a Royal with a Happily Ever After, or are a "goody-goody-two-shoes" type of character. What does Arion think of Destiny? ...Really? This question again? Everyone knows I want nothing to do with my Destiny! What sane person looks forward to their DEATH?! *gathers himself* Sorry, I'm still a bit salty about that. Next question please. What does Arion think of Opaline Glass? She sea-ms... nice. I can de-fin-itely get behind her opinions on Royals vs. Rebels, since I shore (share) them. If I was interested in friends, I'd probably want her as one. I think she'd get my need to protect people, even if it's from myself. What does Arion think of Isidore L'Orange? He sounds like a fairy cool person. I can relate to the fishy family problem he's got going on. If I had friends I'd probably want him to be one. What does Arion think of Theron Qoph? WOW that name is a mouthful. Ok, so Theron... he sea-ms like a nice guy, for a Royal. I can de-fin-itely sea the hypocritical qualities in him though, and I cannot STAND hypocrites. It's a bit of a toss-up on whether I'd be friends with the guy or not. What does Arion think of Magi Smierc? The girl sea-ms nice, and I can get behind her reasons for being a Rebel, but the whole Death thing kinda freaks me out. So, I would maybe be friends with her? But probably not. What does Arion think of Alxube Sept? Ehhhhh.... He sea-ms kind of super-fish-ial to me. Plus he's a Royal, which doesn't help his case. We'd probably argue a lot if we ever met, especially if he tries to lecture me on how "all fairy tales must be told, no matter the cost" or something. I don't think we'd be friends. What does Arion think of Infelicity DeCrypt? That name is giving me gills (chills) already! But upon closer inspection, she seems like someone I can relate to. I can get behind a girl who's not into being a "traditional" Princess, seeing as I myself am certainly not traditional in the least. Her lack of tact would fit perfectly with my snarky attitude. I'd probably be friends with her. What does Arion think of Bàsil Òstair? Ghastly appearance aside, this guy sea-ms like a pretty cool person. I can understand his reluctance to complete his story due to the "death" factor (for obvious reasons). If I were less introverted I'd probably try to be his friend; the guy sea-ms like he could use one What does Arion think of Sterling Corvid? Sterling? I.... honestly don't know what to think of him. He's so in the background with his demeanor that I'm not sure what he's like. I love his color pallette though. Category:Blog posts